Pour les enfants du monde entier
by Yami Sheina
Summary: Le mois de décembre est là, Duo regarde la neige tombée. Son cœur s’emplis de mélancolie. La guerre lui fait perdre son courage. Il donne alors libre à ses sentiments en chantant.


Auteur : Sheina

Origine : Gundam wing

Couple : pas vraiment de couple mais 1 + 2 + 1 si on cherche bien

Genre : Song fic Pour les enfants du monde entier d'Yves Duteil.

Note : J'adore cette chanson, elle me laisse un air de mélancolie dans le cœur, mais elle me laisse aussi un goût amer en bouche, à cause de toutes ses guerres inutiles et de tout ses gens qui enlève des enfants qui non rien fait. Si comme moi, la guerre vous laisse amer venez voir mon skyblog. www.mondesansguerre. : Son malheureusement pas à moi TT. Et la chanson non plus d'ailleurs.

Résumer : Le mois de décembre est là, Duo regarde la neige tombée. Son cœur s'emplis de mélancolie. La guerre lui fait perdre son courage. Il donne alors libre à ses sentiments en chantant.

**Pour les enfants du monde entier.**

**Duo :**

**La guerre,… Nous espérions qu'elle allait bientôt cesser ses ravages, mais je commençais à désespérer. Cela faisait un an que ça durait, un an que la terre était ravagée pas des hommes sans scrupule. J'avais beau être celui qui ne perdait jamais espoir, j'avais aujourd'hui le cœur lourd et empli de mélancolie. J'étais assis sur mon lit, regardant la neige s'étendre sur le paysage. Ce spectacle était de toute beauté, pourtant je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être triste. Sans vraiment le vouloir, je laissais s'échapper une larme, venant ruisseler le long de ma joue pour finir sa courte vie, aux creux de mes lèvres. Levant la tête vers le ciel, je vis entre deux nuages, un rayon de lune se faufilant pour venir éclairer ce qui était l'espoir de paix, nos Gundams. Ce simple rayon de lumière lunaire, me serra la gorge, et me rappela la chanson qui nous avait tous bercés. La chanson que Sœur Hélène nous chantait, les soirs où la guerre se faisait plus menaçante que jamais.**

_Pour les enfants du monde entier  
Qui n'ont plus rien à espérer  
Je voudrais faire une prière  
À tous les Maîtres de la Terre_

C'est vrai qu'en se temps là nous n'avions plus grand-chose qui nous rattachais à la vie. Nous n'avions rien qui nous permettait d'espérer. Mais, pourtant, jamais Sœur Hélène ne nous avais montré un visage découragé. Elle restait souriante malgré toutes les horreurs de la vie. Et c'est pour ça que je faisais comme elle, pour que les autres gardent l'espoir, qu'un jour, nous puissions vaincre. __

À chaque enfant qui disparaît  
C'est l'Univers qui tire un trait  
Sur un espoir pour l'avenir  
De pouvoir nous appartenir

Tant d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants étaient déjà mort. Mais je ne trouvais pas ça normal que personnes ne fasse quelques choses. Nous, nous avons pris les armes pour les sauver. J'ai vu tellement de souffrance sur le visage des petits de la bande, qu'il serait injuste et odieux de ne rien faire. La souffrance d'un enfant qui ne connaît pas encore grand-chose de la vie, est quelques choses qui ne devraient pas exister. Car ce sont eux, qui portent l'espoir du futur. Nous ne sommes, tout les cinq, plus vraiment des enfants. Nous ne sommes pas non plus des adolescents, car nous sommes passé de l'enfant à l'âge adulte. Nous avons du prendre les armes pour réparer les erreurs des certains personnes qui ne pense qu'à eux. C'est pour ça que nous portons sur nos épaules, l'espoir que l'avenir, enfin, nous appartienne. __

J'ai vu des enfants s'en aller  
Sourire aux lèvres et cœur léger  
Vers la mort et le paradis  
Que des adultes avaient promis

Les enfants doivent-ils trouver dans la mort, la paix qu'ils recherchent ? Ou Ont-ils le droit d'espérer et de croire qu'ils vivrent demain, sur une terre où la paix a été rétablie. Car l'on croit toujours que c'est les adultes qui nous rendrons la paix, qu'ils ont eux même détruite. J'en ai eu assez d'attendre que les hommes agissent tout comme les autres. Nous avons donc pris les armes pour connaître enfin, ce qui berce nos rêves.

_  
Mais quand ils sautaient sur les mines  
C'était Mozart qu'on assassine  
Si le bonheur est à ce prix  
De quel enfer s'est-il nourri?_

Mais nous devons garder en mémoire que notre paix ne doit pas se faire au prix de vie innocente. Nous devons préservés le plus de vie possible bien que nous sacrifions notre adolescence et nos nuits sans cauchemars pour qu'ils puissent vivre libre et en paix__

Et combien faudra-t-il payer  
De silence et d'obscurité  
Pour effacer dans les mémoires  
Le souvenir de leur histoire?

Mais combien de soldats perdront la vie dans cet ultime combat. Combien de silence devrons-nous imposer ? Et combien de fois, devrons-nous imposer l'obscurité des combats pour que la lumière naissent du sang verser.

J'espère qu'un jour, après la guerre, les gens oublient les visions d'horreur qui ont ravager se monde. Mais il ne faut pas qu'ils oublient les personnes mortes aux combats. Car si elles sont oubliées, les erreurs passées reviendrons hanté notre terre. __

Quel testament, quel évangile  
Quelle main aveugle ou imbécile  
Peut condamner tant d'innocence  
À tant de larmes et de souffrances?

Mais quel Dieu devront nous prier pour être écouté ? Et quel Dieu permet de telle atrocité. Pour qui se prend elle, la personne qui est la cause de tout ça. Croit-elle qu'elle peut de sa main, condamné les enfants à venir, à pleurer les personnes emportées par les souffrances qu'elle a causée. __

La peur, la haine et la violence  
Ont mis le feu à leur enfance  
Leurs chemins se sont hérissés  
De misère et de barbelés  


Lorsqu'elle la guerre est venue, elle a placer au fond de nos cinq cœurs, de la peur, de la haine et de la souffrance. Notre enfance s'est envolée avec la perde de personne cher pour certains, ou par la vue d'un sang qui a trop coulé. Le chemin que nous suivons maintenant, est difficile. Entre guerre et survie, il nous reste peut de temps. Mais pourtant, c'est main dans la main, que l'on avance tout les cinq sur des chemins empli de misère.

_  
Peut-on convaincre un dictateur  
D'écouter battre un peu son cœur?  
Peut-on souhaiter d'un président  
Qu'il pleure aussi de temps en temps?_

Les personnes responsables d'une telle souffrance, devraient écouter leurs cœurs battrent plus souvent tout comme ils devraient goûter les larmes d'antan. __

Pour les enfants du monde entier  
Qui n'ont de voix que pour pleurer  
Je voudrais faire une prière  
À tous les Maîtres de la Terre

Ceux qui sont incapable de prendre les armes. Brûle leur yeux, dans des larmes qui ont trop souvent couler et brise leur voix dans des prières trop souvent ignorée. __

Dans vos sommeils de somnifères  
Où vous dormez les yeux ouverts  
Laissez souffler pour un instant  
La magie de vos cœurs d'enfants  


Il faudrait réapprendre aux adultes, à écouter leur cœur battre. Ses battement de cœurs qui emplissent de magie nos nuits, et qui nous empêche de revoir, les horreurs de la guerre.

_  
Puisque l'on sait de par le monde  
Faire la paix pour quelques secondes  
Au nom du Père et pour Noël  
Que la trêve soit éternelle_

Puisque l'on sait de par le monde, que la magie des fêtes et que les rires des enfant peuvent pour instant faire oublier les différences d'opinions. Puisque Noël est empli de magie, nous pouvons prier pour que la trêve faite durant ses quelques heures, s'étende à l'éternité.__

Qu'elle taise à jamais les rancœurs  
Et qu'elle apaise au fond des cœurs  
La vengeance et la cruauté  
Jusqu'au bout de l'éternité  


Que cette magie de Noël apaise les cœurs de touts les maux créés.

_  
Je n'ai pas l'ombre d'un pouvoir  
Mais j'ai le cœur rempli d'espoir  
Et de chansons pour aujourd'hui  
Que sont des hymnes pour la vie_

Je sais que mon combat ne pèse pas lourd dans la balance de la paix mais je peux garder l'espoir, car je sais que je ne suis plus seul. Que la vie s'emplisse de chanson d'enfant pour que les adultes comprennent que leurs actions sont veine. Car nous gardons toujours au fond de nos cœurs, les chansons que nos mères nous apprennent. __

Et des ghettos, des bidonvilles  
Du cœur du siècle de l'exil  
Des voix s'élèvent un peu partout  
Qui font chanter les gens debout

Et même si tout le monde n'a pas la chance de vivre convenablement. Et même si sur terre il y a des gens pauvres, c'est en cœur que nous chantons à l'unisson pour enfin vivre en paix.__

Vous pouvez fermer vos frontières  
Bloquer vos ports et vos rivières  
Mais les chansons voyagent à pied  
En secret dans des cœurs fermés

Et même si vos cœur sont empli de noirceur, les chansons trouverons un passage pour que vous compreniez que nous en avons assez de combattre pour une chose qui n'aurais jamais du cesser. __

Ce sont les mères qui les apprennent  
à leurs enfants qui les reprennent  
Elles finiront par éclater  
Sous le ciel de la liberté  


Car quoi qu'il arrive, les chansons sont souvent l'héritage d'une mère aimant. Nous pouvons ainsi, lorsque nous sommes triste, chanté pour être apaiser. Car ses quelques paroles s'élèvent dans le ciel pour s'envoler vers ce que nous cherchons, la liberté.

_  
Pour les enfants du monde entier._

Heero :

Alors que je passais devant la porte de la chambre que je partageais avec Duo, j'entendis qu'il chantait doucement. Jamais je ne l'avais entendu chanté de cette façon. Lorsqu'il chantais c'était toujours pour énervé Wufei. Mais cette fois ci, il était seul. J'ouvris doucement la porte, pour le voir assis sur son lit, les joues ruisselant de larmes éclairée par les rayons de la lune. Sa voix était emplie de tristesse pourtant, il était sur de lui. Jamais il ne rata une parole. Attirer par le son de la voix de Duo, les autres me rejoignirent sur le pas de la porte. C'est en silence que l'on écouta notre ami, chanté sa peine et sa douleur. Mais lorsque vint la fin de la chanson, Duo nous vit. Il baisa les yeux, honteux de ses larmes. Lui qui faisait tout pour que nous gardions de lui une image souriante. Car c'est lui qui nous faisait oublier durant quelques heures, les horreurs passées, grâce à ses rires, ses blagues ou tout simplement ses sourires. Lentement, je m'avançai vers lui et le pris dans mes bras. Les autres en firent de même. Relevant la tête, Duo nous sourit, car pour lui, nous venions de lui montrer, que sa tristesse était aussi la notre.

Fin

Yami Sheina

lundi 7 août 2006


End file.
